Not Spring, Love, or Cherry Blossom
by Melody of Sky
Summary: Wu Yi Fan. 24 tahun. Pengangguran yang merangkap sebagai pewaris tunggal Yayasan tempat Min Seok menuntut ilmu. Dan seenak bokongnya mendeklarasikan secara sepihak Kim Min Seok adalah miliknya sejak 13 tahun yang lalu. "Ambil air cepet kalau bisa sekalian dukunnya." 'Tuhan, aku menyerah akan hidup ini.' "Dukunnya udahnya nyampe belom?"/KrisxMinSeok/Sequel What a Beautiful Day/RnR?


Kim Min Seok. 18 tahun. Siswa tahun ajaran akhir di SM High School. Akhir-akhir ini waktunya banyak ia gunakan untuk menyusun rencana pembunuhan pada om-om kurang ajaran yang sayangnya kurang kerjaan dan sialnya lagi tengah duduk di sampingnya, tak lupa senyum mesum terpampang jelas di wajah om-om tersebut. Min Seok tak tahan lagi, akhirnya ia berdiri sambil menggebrak mejanya, mengakibatkan kegiatan belajar-mengajar yang tengah berlangsung terhenti seketika.

"Min Seok-ah, duduklah, kau mengganggu kelas." Min Seok menghadiahi tatapan membunuh untuk om-om sialan yang seenak jidat menasihatinya.

"ANDA! YANG! MENGGANGGU! OM-OM SIALAN!" Kesabaran Min seok sudah benar-benar limit. Min Seok lalu beralih ke guru di depan kelas.

"Pak Kwon, kenapa anda membiarkan orang tidak bermoral seperti dia masuk kelas?!" tanya Min Seok penuh aura pembunuh, sedangkan orang yang dipanggil Pak Kwon tadi hanya gelagaban, tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Eh.. itu ka-karena— "

"Aku adalah calon suamimu, sayang." Potong pria yang sedari tadi menjadi objek kemarahan seorang Kim Min Seok. Seketika itu juga kantung kesabaran milik Min Seok meledak, tidak ada lagi kata sabar di kamus hidup Kim Min Seok. Dengan amarah yang meluap-luap, ia menendang kursi yang tengah di duduki 'calon suaminya' mengakibatkan orang itu terjungkal ke lantai.

"Aduh... duh. Aku tak tahu kalau kau ini tipe S, Seokki-ah. Tapi boleh juga, kita bisa mencobanya saat malam pertama kita."

 _Benar-benar minta dibunuh_. Min Seok langsung mengangkat kursinya, berniat memukul kepala om gila itu, supaya _waras_ lagi. Melihat Min Seok sudah hilang kendali, teman-teman kelasnya dan Pak Kwon langsung menahannya.

"Min Seok! Nyebut oi, nyebut!"

"Woi ambil air cepet kalau bisa sekalian dukunnya."

"Min Seok-ah, maafin pak Kwon, bapak tidak bisa melindungi keperjakaanmu, nak. Istri sama anak bapak entar makan apa kalau bapak dipecat?"

"Entar gue beliin balon di depan gerbang. Tenang ya?"

"Cup... cup... Min Seokki anak baik, anak baik gak boleh nakal. Turunin kursinya ya, kasian kursinya atit diangkat-angkat gitu."

Gunung di belakang Min Seok sudah meletus hebat. Teman-teman dan gurunya benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan. Bahkan sekarang Min Seok mulai berpikir untuk sekalian membunuh semua orang sialan ini.

"AAAARRRGGHHHH!" teriak Min Seok penuh penyesalan karena telah terlahir sebagai Kim Min Seok.

"Woi dukunnya udahnya nyampe belom?"

"Ambil tali! Tali!"

"Maafkan bapak, naaaak."

Min Seok melototi tersangka utama yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini. Di wajah menyebalkan itu terpampang ekspresi antara kagum dan geli, semakin membuat Min Seok bernapsu untuk membunuhnya.

Wu Yi Fan. 24 tahun. Pengangguran yang merangkap sebagai pewaris tunggal Yayasan tempat Min Seok menuntut ilmu. Dan seenak bokongnya mendeklarasikan secara sepihak Kim Min Seok adalah miliknya sejak 13 tahun yang lalu.

Min Seok benar-benar ingin menangisi hidupnya karena sadar bahwa semesta pasti sangat membencinya karena di antara 7 Milyar manusia, ia harus bertemu dengan om-om mesum itu.

' _Tuhan, aku menyerah dengan hidup ini.'_

 **.**

* * *

They belong to **GOD**

Not Spring, Love, or Cherry Blossom by **Melody of Sky**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

AU/Shounen-Ai/Typo(s)/OOC/Kris(YiFan)xMinSeok

 **Sequel What a Beautiful Day (Dianjurkan untuk membaca)**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Enjoy it guys! :3**

* * *

 **.**

Min Seok memijat pelipisnya. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, tidak, sejak mengenal om mesum itu hidupnya sudah melelahkan. Min Seok menyenderkan kepalanya di kaca bus, hari ini setidaknya ia bisa kabur dari Yi Fan setelah ia menendang selangkangan om mesum itu dan membuatnya tak berkutik. Jika dipikir sebenarnya Min Seok sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Yi Fan. 13 tahun itu bukan waktu yang singkat, dan pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Yi Fan saat ia masih berumur 5 tahun dan dengan mudahnya ia diperdaya untuk berjanji akan menikah dengan orang gila itu.

' _Menikah? Apa itu?'_

' _Menikah itu membuat bayi, Minnie.'_

' _Bayi? Minnie thuka adik bayi.'_

' _Jadi, besok kita menikah, ya?'_

' _Iya!'_

Min Seok membenturkan kepalanya ke jendela bus, kemudian saat sadar ia tengah menjadi objek perhatian semua orang di bus tersebut karena perilakunya tadi, Min Seok sebisa mungkin terlihat normal meskipun ia sudah mengutuki dunia sejak tadi.

Min Seok benar-benar tidak akan percaya kalau dia sendiri pernah mengatakan ingin menikah dengan om-om itu jika Yi Fan tidak menunjukan rekaman yang ia sebut sebagai barang bukti 'perjanjian' pernikahan mereka. Hah! Min Seok ingat betul, ia langsung membanting handphone pria sialan itu saat Min Seok melihat rekaman laknat itu, namun dengan entengya pria itu berkata.

'Aku tahu pasti kau akan melakukan itu, tenang saja aku masih punya ribuan kopinya oh ya kalau tidak salah aku juga pernah meng _upload_ nya di internet.'

Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat amarah Min Seok naik lagi, ia ingin menendang pria laknat itu ke kolam ikan rumahnya sekali lagi. Ia menghela napas seolah beban dunia tengah dilimpahkan ke pundaknya. Tidak, kalau Yi Fan bukan hanya beban dunia, makhluk sialan itu beban dunia-akhirat. Min Seok kembali memijat pelipisnya.

Bukan berarti Min Seok benar-benar membenci Yi Fan, jika ia memang menbencinya pasti ia sudah mendiamkan pria itu seolah eksistensi pria itu hanya ilusi, namun sekeras apa pun Min Seok memikirkannya, Min Seok sadar bahwa eksistensi pria narsis itu bukan sebuah ilusi. Hanya saja, Min Seok benar-benar jengkel dengan tingkah pria 24 tahun itu. Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun Min Seok tidak bisa melihat logika di setiap perbuatan Yi Fan.

Seperti mengirim buket mawar ke rumahnya tiap hari, membuat Min Seok tercium seperti nisan kuburan sehabis diziarahi atau datang ke halaman rumahnya tengah malam sembari membawa gitar, bagus kalau suaranya enak didengar, bagi Min Seok suara kucing melahirkan lebih merdu ketimbang suara Yi Fan, mau tidak mau Min Seok menyiram air ke Yi Fan agar pria sialan itu berhenti menyanyi dan pulang ke habitatnya.

Namun, hal yang paling memalukan yang pernah terjadi di hidup Min Seok karena Yi Fan adalah saat awal Min Seok masuk sebagai siswa SM High School, ketika upacara penerimaan siswa baru, tiba-tiba Yi Fan naik ke atas panggung dan 'melamar' Min Seok dengan gilanya. Min Seok ingat betul banner besar bertuliskan _Cintaku Min Seok, Mari Kita Mengaruhi Bahtera Rumah Tangga Bersama_ terpampang jelas di belakang Yi Fan saat 'melamar'nya.

Min Seok benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

* * *

Mengenal apa itu kesialan?

Min Seok sangat mengenalnya, terlampau baik mengenalnya. Malam ini, ketika Min Seok berpikir bisa makan malam tenang dengan kedua orang tuanya dan rekan bisnis ayahnya, Min Seok melupakan satu hal yang sangat penting. Rekan bisnis ayahnya adalah ayahnya Wu Yi Fan! Hah! Min Seok sekali lagi ingin membenturkan kepalanya di suatu tempat.

"Tn dan Ny. Kim lebih suka gaya barat atau korea?"

"Huh?"

"Untuk pesta resepsi Min Seok dan saya?"

 _ **BRUUGH**_

Min Seok mencoba menenangkan diri dengan segelas air putih setelah tersedak cukup hebat. Tersedak sup pedas yang panas, bayangkan penderitaan Min Seok saat ini. Min Seok melirik lewat ekor matanya, mencari ekspresi dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Ha... ha... ha... yang mana ya? Min Seok suka yang mana?"

Setarus persen mata kedua orang tuanya mati menanggapi Yi Fan dan justru melempar pertanyaan beracun itu ke arah Min Seok. Anak semata wayang mereka?! Min Seok mulai mempertanyakan cinta orang tuanya. Min Seok tahu jika ayah Yi Fan adalah orang penting dalam kelanjutan bisnis orang tuanya, namun _**MENJUAL**_ anak _**LAKI-LAKI**_ mereka pada _**OM-OM MESUM**_ jelas sudah kelewatan.

"Saya lebih memilih menikah dengan orang-orangan sawah ketimbang dengan anda."

"Hahaha... seperti biasa, Min Seok-ah pandai bercanda. Hahaha..." Tn. Wu seperti biasa tertawa menimpali perkataannya. Min Seok mulai berpikir memang ada yang tidak beres dengan keluarga Wu. Baik ayah maupun anak, pasti di dalam kepala mereka jelas sudah ada yang salah. Dan orang tuanya masih berpikir untuk menjualnya ke keluarga itu?

Terima kasih.

* * *

Percaya atau tidak, Tuhan pasti sangat senang mengujinya, karena saat ini di ruang makan itu hanya tersisa Min Seok dan om-om mesum menyabalkan itu. Min Seok benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata saat kedua orang tuanya dan Tn. Wu pindah ke ruang kerja rumahnya untuk membahas—yang entah kenapa tidak bisa Min Seok percaya—urusan bisnis. Entah sudah berapa kali Min Seok menghela napas seharian ini.

"Kata orang, menghela napas seperti itu bisa memperpendek umur, _lho_."

"Hah! Lalu coba tebak siapa yang membuat saya menghela napas seperti ini? Taun Wu Yi Fan sialan?"

"Hah... padahal dulu waktu kecil _Minnie_ sangat manis." Tanggap Yi Fan sembari memangku wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Jangan panggil saya dengan panggilan itu."

"Kalau begitu. Sayang?"

"WOI!"

Min Seok menghela napas berat lagi. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan orang gila. Terutama karena hari ini Min Seok sudah kelelahan menghadapi Yi Fan dan segala kegilaannya. Ia pun menyambar segelas air putih dan langsung menegaknya hingga habis.

"Kenapa ya, kalau marah kau tambah cantik." Hampir saja Min Seok melempar gelas yang ada di tangannya. Di dunia ini tidak akan ada pria yang akan bahagia saat mendengar dirinya dikata cantik dan jelas Min Seok adalah salah satu pria itu. Min Seok memilih untuk menaruh gelasnya dan mendiamkan Yi Fan, menganggap di depannya hanya ada monyet sialan yang giginya _offside_ setengah lapangan.

Min Seok melihat gerak-gerik Yi Fan yang sedari tadi ia diamkan, mulai beranjak dan duduk di sebelahnya, Min Seok hanya menatap Yi Fan tanpa berkata apapun. Tiba-tiba Min Seok merasakan Yi Fan menghapus jarak di antara dan bibir lembab Yi Fan menekan lembut miliknya.

 **Heh?**

Perlahan bibir Yi Fan mulai mengintimidasi Min Seok. Beberapa kali, Min Seok menerjapkan matanya. Memulai memproses kejadian yang sedang menimpanya.

 **KUAMPREEETT!**

Min Seok menghantamkan kepalanya ke kepala Yi Fan dan mundur dengan panik seolah keperjakaannya sedang dipertaruhkan. Kalau ini sih, bukan seolah lagi, keperjakaannya memang sedang di pertaruhkan. Min Seok terus mundur hingga terjungkal ke lantai

"WOI! OM MESUM! NGAPAIN LO?! WOI! WOI!" Saking paniknya bahkan ia tak tahu apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Ah syukurlah, kupikir kau marah."

"GUE EMANG LAGI MARAH, NYET!" Min Seok mulai mengusap-usap bibirnya dengan tangannya. Namun, entah kenapa justru kedua pipi Min Seok yang memanas dan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, bahkan ia bisa mendengarnya sendiri.

"Tapi tadi kau diam saja, makanya kupikir kau benar-benar marah." Wah minta dihajar nih satu Fan mulai beranjak dan mendekati Min Seok, mau tidak mau hal itu otomatis membuat Min Seok mundur, hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok ruang makannya.

Apaan?

Diperkosa nih?

Di rumah sendiri?

Tolong, woi!

Min Seok sudah bersiap-siap untuk menendang pria itu saat pria itu berjongkok dihadapannya. Namun, untuk beberapa saat pria sialan itu tak menunjukan pergerakan yang mencurigakan, pria itu justru menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Apa kau bisa mendengar detak jantung itu?" Min Seok panik saat menyadari detak jantungnya sudah menggila.

"Bukan! Itu bukan detak jantungku!" kilah Min Seok sembari berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu. Itu detak jantungku. Entah kenapa saat berada di sekitarmu, detak jantungku menggila seperti ini. Aku benar-benar gugup sekarang."

"Hah?! Bohong. Bagaimana anda bisa gugup dengan otak anda yang tidak beres itu?" Yi Fan terkekeh mendengar jawaban Min Seok. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Yi Fan meraih kedua tangan Min Seok dan mengarahkannya ke belakang telinga Yi Fan, seolah memberi jawaban untuk Min Seok.

Min Seok terdiam saat merasakan detak jantung yang kencang itu, namun ia masih belum bisa menentukan itu detak jantung miliknya atau milik pria itu, yang jelas kedua pipinya memanas saat merasakan kerasnya detak jantung itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menunggu hingga kau lulus sekolah. Tapi..." Yi Fan menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mengambil kotak kecil yang berada di sakunya. Napas Min Seok tertahan saat mengetahui kotak apa itu. Kotak kecil berwarna merah menyala.

Yi Fan tersenyum lembut ketika memberikan kotak itu kepada Min Seok. Dalam sekejap Min Seok dapat merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya saat ia menerima kotak itu. Yi Fan tengah melamarnya? Min Seok berkali-kali menanyakan hal yang sama di otaknya.

Min Seok tidak pernah membenci Yi Fan, hal itu sudah Min Seok sadari dari dulu. Min Seok memandangi kotak mungil di tangannya dan ia sadar betul nama dari perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang. Perlahan ia mulai membuka kotak tersebut dan saat itu juga nama yang akan ia berikan pada perasaannya adalah cint—

"Kondom?"

Entah bagaimana Min Seok rasa semua kupu-kupu di perutnya habis dibasmi dalam sekejab begitu ia melihat isi kotak merah tadi. Min Seok mengambil benda itu dan memandang Yi Fan mati.

"Yah... aku sudah menunggu cukup lama kau tahu dan pengaman nomor satu. Pernah dengar, _safe sex_?"

Min Seok mulai mengutuki kupu-kupu sialan itu dan ia kini hanya bisa tertawa datar menanggapi kebodohannya. Bagaimana ia bisa sedikit berharapan kepada orang gila seperti Yi Fan. "Ha... ha... ha... _safe sex_."

"Hahaha... _safe sex_. Jadi ke kamarmu sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, di kehidupan anda selanjutnya." Selesai perkataan Min Seok, selesai juga kesadaran Yi Fan. Min Seok meninju muka Yi Fan tanpa ampun dan lansung menjejalkan benda laknat itu ke mulut Yi Fan yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Hah! _Safe sex_. Pantatmu sialan." Min Seok langsung pergi dari tempat kejadian perkara dan mengunci dirinya di kamar. Dan kembali mengutuki dirinya yang terlahir sebagai Kim Min Seok.

Haahh!

Min Seok membanting pintu kamarnya keras dan langsung melempar dirinya ke ranjang. Min Seok mulai menggeliat di ranjangnya saat memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya, kemudian ia mulai mengutuki detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Dan lagi, perasaan apa ini? Kecewa? Hah... Min Seok kembali mengguling-gulingkan badannya, kenapa ia harus kecewa dengan kondom laknat itu?

Min Seok membalik badannya menghadap langit-langit kamarnya, memikirkan kembali alasan detak jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Jika ia tidak melihat kondom sialan itu, pasti ia akan mengatakan ia mencin—.

Eh?

Mata Min Seok membesar, melotot saat menyadari apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Kim Min Seok tenanglah.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dengan teriakan histeris itu, tertutup sudah malam seorang Kim Min Seok di hari yang nista ini.

* * *

Di hari minggu yang cerah dan seharusnya menjadi hari yang paling menyenangkan bagi Min Seok karena ia tidak perlu melihat wajah Yi Fan. Namun, hal itu telah berubah menjadi mitos belaka. Demi pantat babon yang lebih indah daripada wajah Wu Yi Fan!

"Apa-apaan ini?!" tanya Min Seok nyaris histeris. Bagaimana tidak, pagi hari ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya masih dengan celana pendek, kaos oblong, dan tidak lupa wajah bantalnya. Min Seok menatap horor pemandangan di depan rumahnya.

Berdiri di sana, Wu sialan Yi laknat Fan, rapi dengan setelan jas putihnya, tak lupa satu buket mawar merah tergendong cantik di lengannya. Min Seok mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pastor gereja dekat rumahnya, dari gelagat wajah pastor itu, jelas beliau diseret paksa oleh orang sialan ini.

"Aku memikirkan tindakanku kemarin." Yi Fan mulai buka suara.

"Aku sadar kalau aku salah, dan tentu saja kau akan marah karena mengajakmu berhubungan tanpa ada dasar ikatan apapun. Karena itu..."

Jangan! Jangan katakan apa-apa! Diam kau!

"Ayo kita menikah sekarang." Yi Fan memasang senyum sebaik yang ia bisa. Namun, reaksi Min Seok berbanding terbalik dengan yang dibayangkannya. Bukannya terharu, Min Seok justru berteriak histeris sembari berlari ke dalam rumah. Tak berapa lama, Min Seok kembali dengan sebuah ember di tangannya.

Min Seok menarik pastor ke sampingnya, menyisakan Yi Fan menatap bingung ke arah Min Seok. Namun, ia mulai mengingat, sepertinya ia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnnya.

Tanpa banyak buang waktu, Min Seok langsung mengguyur Yi Fan dengan air yang berada di ember yang dibawanya tadi.

"WOI! LO GILE APA SARAP! KAGAK! GUE KAGAK BAKAL NIKAH SAMA LO! ANJIR KAMPRET! GAAAAAAAAKKKK!"

Min Seok berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya lagi meninggalkan pastor yang syok berat atas kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya dan Yi Fan yang terdiam basah kuyup. Ketika sang pastor mulai merasa kasian pada Yi Fan.

"Apa karena melamarnya kurang romantis, ya?" tanya Yi Fan pada dirinya sendiri.

Seketika itu juga pastor itu mengerti kenapa Min Seok bereaksi seperti tadi, rasa kasian itu mendadak tercurahkan sepenuhnya kepada Min Seok. 'Anak yang malang. Semoga Tuhan melindungimu, nak.' Batin pastor tadi.

* * *

Min Seok histeris di kamarnya. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga ia tak gila dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Tidak! Tidak! Bagaimana bisa aku mencintai orang seperti dia."

"..."

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MENCINTAI ORANG ITU! SALAH PAHAM!"

"PASTI ITU! IYA INI BUKAN CINTA! INI BUKAN CINTAAAAA!"

Disamping Min Seok yang masih histeris karena pergejolakan batinnya, terdapat tubuh Tn dan Ny Kim yang sudah tak sadarkan diri mendengar pengakuan anak semata wayangnnya sendiri.

Well, tenanglah Kim Min Seok, ujianmu masih panjang. Lagipula pernah dengar kata-kata ini? Cinta itu tidak ada logika. Cinta tidak peduli pada estetika. Dan cinta itu buta.

Selamat datang di dunia cinta ini.

Haah... sepertinya angin musim semi sudah mulai datang.

"TIDAK! INI BUKAN CINTAAAAA!"

.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Ha... ha... ha.. entahlah ._. kenapa sky buat fic ini. Maafkan sky m(_ _)m

Mind to RnR?

With Love

Sky


End file.
